


Swan Queen Love Mix [Art, Protostar; Fanmix, Youtube]

by junetree74



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fanmix, My First Fanart, My First Fanmix, Swan Queen Supernova 2020 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74
Summary: A collaboration between my wife and I. Art by me, songs curated by Davina.Inspired by Emma and Regina's True Love.Mix available on YouTube
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Swan Queen Love Mix [Art, Protostar; Fanmix, Youtube]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot summer nights and sweet apple kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033542) by [ErrolsFeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather). 
  * Inspired by [Swan Queen Fan Mix](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679942) by Davina. 



Find the fan mix on YouTube <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFuROd6B-Rcp_yUzFKqlI4_DSliECpCui>

**Author's Note:**

> On of the most magical things about SQSN is seeing how another artist/writer is inspired by your work and creates this unexpected work that is so enjoyable. Thank you Errols for your work; i hope everyone enjoys it like we did.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hot summer nights and sweet apple kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033542) by [ErrolsFeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather)




End file.
